


Why Sarah Focused

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Concerned, Charles Croydon ran to Sarah Croydon after she shrieked.





	Why Sarah Focused

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Concerned, Charles Croydon ran to Sarah Croydon after she shrieked. He watched as she focused on the floor and stepped back.   
He saw the floor. One eyebrow went up. ''You're a vampire. THAT frightens you?'' 

Sarah shrieked another time. She continued to view the spider as it approached her slowly. 

 

THE END


End file.
